Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher)
Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) is a trading card game that features a number of characters from various Fire Emblem games and the crossover, Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. It was released by Nintendo on June 25, 2015 alongside Fire Emblem Fates in Japan. *The first series features characters from Shadow Dragon and Awakening. *The second series features characters exclusively from Fates. *The third series features characters from Path of Radiance and Fates: Revelation *The fourth series features characters from Awakening, Mystery of the Emblem, and Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. *The fifth series features characters from Radiant Dawn and Binding Blade. *The sixth series features characters from Fates: Revelation and Genealogy of the Holy War. *The seventh series features characters from Fates: Revelation and Rekka no Ken. *The eighth series features characters from Awakening and Genealogy of the Holy War. Card Characteristics Card Number Each card is identified by a number which can be seen at the bottom left corner of the card: :Example: P01-010PR, B01-003HN, S01-001ST. *The first character indicates the card type, including Promotional (P), Starter Deck (S) and Booster Series (B). *The next two digits indicate which series the card belongs to. *The next three digits indicate the order of the card in the series. *The last characters vary depending on the card type: **Promotional cards are indicated with PR. **Starter Deck cards are indicated with ST. **Booster Set cards are indicated with the rarity of the card: Normal (N), High Normal (HN), Rare ® and Super Rare (SR). R and SR cards also have additional variants, recognized by a plus (+) following the card rarity. Color Each card from different games is presented with different colors: *Characters from Archanea are red. *Characters from Ylisse are blue. *Characters from Fire Emblem Fates are split into two colors, black for Nohr and white for Hoshido. *Characters from Tellius are green. *Characters from Elibe are purple. *Characters from Jugdral are yellow. Affinity Each card has a set of symbols located on the left side of the card, representing the card's affinities: *The first symbol represents the game series, correspond to the card color ( ). *The second symbol represents the gender of the character ( ). *The third symbol represents the weapon type ( ). *The fourth and fifth symbol represent additional affinities of the character ( ). Booster Series Each Series contains 100 different types of cards, with rarities for each card spanning from Normal (N), High Normal (HN), Rare ® and Super Rare (SR). There is also the guaranteed R+ in each box and the off chance of having an SR+ instead. Prior to Booster Set 5, R+ and SR+ have a metallic gold or silver border around the edge, and some have a special foil signature of the character's voice actor. Starting from Set 5, they also have alternate arts for each card. * Booster Set 1: Warblade of Heroes (Card List) * Booster Set 2: Soulful Flames of Light and Dark (Card List) * Booster Set 3: Dual Swords of Hope (Card List) * Booster Set 4: Glittering Concert of Illusions (Card List) * Booster Set 5: Beyond Strife (Card List) * Booster Set 6: Storm of the Knights' Shadows (Card List) Starter Decks Each Booster Set comes with at least one Starter Deck. Each Starter Deck contains 50 cards, where some are exclusive cards that can't be found in a booster box. * Starter Deck 1: War of Darkness * Starter Deck 2: Awakening * Starter Deck 3: Birthright * Starter Deck 4: Conquest * Starter Deck 5: Path of Radiance * Starter Deck 6: Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE * Starter Deck 7: Binding Rebellion * Starter Deck 8: Genealogy of the Holy War Promotional Cards These cards are split into sets depending on the Booster Series. They can be obtained from local tournaments in the form of a tournament pack, magazines like Nintendo Dream or Nintendo Dengeki or the official Fire Emblem Cipher Guides. :List of Promotional Cards: Card List. Gallery File:Cipherpackage.jpg|Package for the Series 1 War of Darkness Starter Deck. File:Cipherpackage2.jpg|Package for the Series 1 Awakening Starter Deck File:Warblade of Heroes pack.png|Package for Series 1 Warblade of Heroes Booster. File:Cipherpackage3.jpg|Package for the Series 2 Birthright Starter Deck. File:Cipherpackage4.jpg|Package for the Series 2 Conquest Starter Deck. File:Cipher-series2-booster.jpg|Package for the Series 2 Soulful Flame of Light and Dark Booster Pack. File:Cipherpackage5.jpg|Package for the Series 3 Path of Radiance Starter Deck. File:DSoHPackage.png|Package for the Series 3 Dual Swords of Hope Booster Pack. File:Cipherpackage6.jpg|Package for the Series 4 Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE Starter Deck. File:GlitteringConcertofIllusionsPack.jpg|Package for the Series 4 Glittering Concert of Illusions Booster Pack. File:Cipherpackage7.png|Package for the Series 5 Binding Rebellion Starter Deck. File:CipherBSPackage.png|Package for the Series 5 Beyond Strife Booster Pack. External links *Official Website Category:Non-Game Fire Emblem content